kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sector Q
"Never a dull moment when you're in Sector Q" -'' Numbuh 49.5 about Sector Q. '''Sector Q' is located in Quahog, Rhode Island. There was a dispute between the sector leader at the time, Nolan York, and KND global command to change the Sector name to RI, but it was over ruled by Numbuh 274. The first Sector Q tree house was destroyed by Teen Ninjas, Teen Tornado, and Prom Queen. The second tree house was later created behind Numbuh 2030's house, and later destroyed in the KND: Universe. Nextgen Series Nextgen Sector Q was formed by children of former Sector Q ops and Prospectors. Numbuh 3-Hole Puncher Drake Puncture is the Leader. Numbuh 2-Shot Quill Ramsey is the 4x4 technology officer. He wields twin guns that can shoot different elements. Numbuh Record Eddy Flores is the Spy. He uses hi-tech glasses to record things. Numbuh Caution E. Carmine is the Pyrotechnician. Her body was scorched in an accident, so she always wears a gas mask and suit. Numbuh Hundred Steps Jenny Strongarm is the Roller Brawler, who uses roller-skates in combat. Enemies *'Teen Ninjas' *'Teen Tornado:' A villain with wind based powers. Main Antagonist of Numbuh 1772 *'Prom Queen:' A villain/Queen Bee, overly obsessed with popularity and the destruction of the Kids Next Door. *'Mayhem Squad' *'Jonah Icarus' *'Technician' *'The Moose': Main Antagonist of Numbuh 134 Former Members *'Numbuh 1/2' (Rack Simmons): Former Sector Q Hand to Hand Combat Specialist. Currently a member of the Prospectors. *'Numbuh 2/4' (Ruin Simmons): Former Sector Q Hand to Hand Combat Specialist. Currently a member of the Prospectors. *'Numbuh 58' (Gwen Tucker): Former Sector Q Pilot. Currently a Decommissioning Squad Pilot/Officer. *'Numbuh 59' (Doug Murphy): Former Sector Q Pilot & Hand to Hand specialist. Currently a Decommissioning Squad Pilot/Officer. *'Numbuh 91' (Catherine L. Lazarus): Former Sector Q Snacks & Stealth Specialist. Currently a Decommissioning Squad Officer. *'Numbuh 99' (Garret O'Neal): Former Sector Q Second in Command & Stealth Specialist. Current Leader of the Decommissioning Squad. *'Numbuh 2030' (Nolan York): Former Sector Q Leader & 2x4 Technology Officer. Currently on the run and member of the Brotherhood of Evil. *'Numbuh 112' (Edward): Original member of Sector Q & Diversion Specialist. Currently decommissioned. *'Numbuh 134 ' (Koda Shrieves/Figure): Original member of Sector Q. Currently decommissioned. *'Numbuh 378': Original Leader of Sector Q & Numbuh 414's older sister. Currently decommissioned. *'Numbuh 414' (Dillon Simmons): Original member of Sector Q, Assault Specialist/Pilot, and younger brother of Numbuh 378. Currently decommissioned/deceased. *'Numbuh 1772' (Mario Ramsey): Original member of Sector Q, 2x4 Technology Officer, and leader after Numbuh 378. Currently decommissioned. *'Numbuh 35.2' (Brett): Current member of Sector Q and Danger Guard. *'Numbuh 49.5' (Linda): Current member of Sector Q and current Leader. *'Numbuh 56.8' (Dustin): Current member of Sector Q and 2x4 Technology Officer. Stories They Appeared *Sixth Age *Crutch *Agenda *When Dad's Away *Ethics *Prelude of Intent *Declaration of Intent *Legend of the Seven Lights *Field Day! (cameos) Trivia *Numbuhs 112, 414, and 1772 are named after Depthcharge2030 and his friends. Category:KND Sectors Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages